Conversations
by toooldforthis8
Summary: These are conversations that I wish we could have seen on the show. Will be primarily between Emma, Killian or those they interact with. Raising the rating to 'T'.
1. 1 Killian and Milah: Underworld

_My first foray into the OUAT fanfiction area. These are a collection of conversations that I wish we could have seen within the show._

 **Chapter 1: Milah and Killian - In the Underworld**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to ABC and their creators. Thanks for letting me play.**

 _Milah is not cast into the River of Lost Souls, but instead is poofed back to the loft with Emma and Killian by Rumple._

"She made me the man I am today", Rumple said, casting a sideways glance at Milah.

Feeling out of place, Milah responded, "Yes, well, I'm just going to be on my way and leave you all to it." She looked at Killian as she moved towards the door.

Emma stepped forward, "Please don't feel as if you need to leave."

"No, I really should. Thank you."

"No. Thank you! For helping us get to Killian. We couldn't have done it without you", Emma replied sincerely.

Milah smiled and nodded her head once in acknowledgement. As she turned to go, Killian said "Wait! Let me at least walk you out."

Milah laughed, "You can barely walk yourself."

"I'll manage", Killian replied softly as he hobbled towards Milah and the door. Emma moved to help him, but he brushed her off. "If I might have a moment, Swan?", he asked gently.

She nodded her head and stepped back. Killian hobbled the rest of the way to where Milah stood. She wrapped her arm around him as she opened the door and they walked through it to the landing. The door closed gently behind them.

Once the door latched, Killian stopped and turned to Milah. "I felt like we should have a moment alone, love", he said with as much of a smile as his injured face would allow."

Milah let out a long breath. "It has been a long time, Killian."

"Are you alright, Milah?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Killian. I'm fine. Though I must say seeing you here with a gang of rescuers surprised me a bit. Especially with Rumple included."

"Yes, well, the Crocodile and I have a bit of a complex relationship at the moment."

"That is obvious." Milah sighed, "You know, I never meant you to spend your life trying to avenge my death."

"You heard about that, did you?", he smirked.

"Bits and pieces from those who suffered the wrath of Captain Hook and ended up here", she said with a smile and nodded towards his left hand.

"The crocodile ripped your heart out, love. You didn't deserve that. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to you, to us. I turned a dark corner and didn't see any other choice."

They stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in the memories of that day.

"So, the blond, huh?", Milah asked with a small smile on her lips, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, the blond." Killian looked towards the closed door. "Who would have thought that?", he chuckled.

"She seems good for you. They all do. You've grown up, Killian."

" 300 years and getting killed will do that to a man", he scoffed. "But enough about my sad tale. Why are you still here Milah? What is your unfinished business?"

"My son. I was hoping to see him. But, I learned from Emma that he's apparently already moved on." Killian raised his good eye at that knowledge, wondering how Emma knew what happened to Neal. "So, I'm at a bit of a loss now. Perhaps this is my penance for leaving him behind and running off with you."

"Milah."

"No, its alright, Killian. I loved Baelfire. He was my child. But I was running away. Running away from a life I didn't want."

Killian was silent for moment. Sensing that he might be mistaking her admission as a reflection of her feelings for him, she added, "You gave me all the adventure I was craving. And I did love you. Our time together was the best of my life."

"And I you. " Killian smiled. "Took me centuries to get over you", he said with affection. "You know, I ran into Baelfire as a boy, in Neverland. I fished him out of the sea; taught him how to sail; almost convinced him to join my crew."

"What happened?"

"He found a picture of you in my cabin and figured out that I was the dirty pirate that stole his mother away. After that, he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Killian, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. Fate has a funny way of working things out. In the end, we made our peace with each other." Killian swayed a bit. His ribs were aching and the weight on his good leg was starting to make that one ache as well.

Milah reached out her hand to steady him. "You should go back in there. Let Emma and the others get you healed. So they can get you out of here", she added with a smile.

"Yes, well, we will see about that", said Killian casting his eyes to the floor. "It was good to see you again, Milah."

"It was good to see you too, Killian." She gently kissed his cheek and pressed her hand to where her lips had been. Killian leaned his head into the palm of her hand. She turned to go down the stairs to the street, but turned after a few steps. "If there is anything more I can do to help you and the others, you'll let me know?"

Killian smiled softly, "Of course, love."

Milah nodded her head and then turned and left. Killian stayed where he was, looking to where Milah had been. After a few moments, the door from the loft opened and Emma stepped over to him. "Are you okay? ", she asked.

"Aye, Swan", he sighed, then gave her a smile. He let Emma help him back through the door and into the loft.


	2. 2 Emma and Killian: Healing

_Part of the scene where Emma and Killian are back at 'their house' in the Underworld and Emma heals Killian (which I had wished had taken a little more time). A bit more conversation about why Killian doesn't feel he should be saved._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their creators and ABC. No infringement is intended._

Emma removes the sheet covering the couch in her house. She doesn't understand why her living room in the Underworld house is filled with old nursery furniture, but she really hasn't given it much thought. Or really wants to.

"Come sit down, let me take a look at you", she says and reaches for Hook's arm to guide him to the couch.

Killian sighs. "You sure you want to?" As he hobbles towards the couch, ignoring Emma's hand, he adds, "Hades sort of knocked the handsome out of me."

He sits painfully down, favoring his left side and left leg as he does so.

Emma sits down next to him and smiles as she looks at his beaten face. "No one's that powerful", she says.

Killian looks back at her with doubt on his face.

"Will you let me heal your wounds, for you?" she asks, confident that her powers have returned.

He nods slightly, not sure if he should let her. Considering what he put her through after he realized he was a Dark One, she really shouldn't care how many places he's bleeding from or what is broken. It's his penance for years of pirating and his recent selfish behavior. But with the throbbing in his head and side, the thought of being pain free is a very tantalizing idea. And he's hard pressed to deny her at this point.

She starts with the cuts on his head, waving her hand slowly over each one and letting her powers heal and remove the blood that had dried on his skin. She gently touches his swollen eye. He flinches slightly at the contact, but then is able to open it again. His vision cleared.

She pauses to make sure she didn't miss anything. With his face healed, she focuses on his body, lingering her hand over the scrapes on his exposed neck and chest, his ribs which were no doubt broken, and the multiple bruises she is sure cover his body. He watches her as she moves her hand down over his right hip and leg and feels the pain dissipate as the glow from her hand fades.

He looks at his hand, noticing that not only the scrapes are gone, but also the Dark Ones jewelry, replaced by his old rings. His normal clothes have also returned. It seems that Emma prefers his old look to the Dark One's. He can't say that he blames her.

After she finishes, she sits back, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Better?" she asks, her fingers brushing the nape of his neck.

"Yes. Much. Thank you Swan.", he replies politely. The look of love and kindness on her face as she looks at him causes his stomach to clench and he's having trouble looking her in the eye.

She leans in to kiss him and he turns his head away. How can he let her show him affection when he's the worst sort of man there is?

Emma's look of love is replaced by confusion and concern. "What's wrong", she asks.

Looking straight ahead, he avoids her gaze. How does he explain this? How can she not know? He finally looks at her. "It's just, a lot has happened between us", he replies. How can she just think that everything goes back to the way that it was before they were consumed with darkness? That they can just pick up where they left off?

Emma drops her hand from his shoulder, not understanding. "What's the problem?"

She's not making this easy, he thinks and he's tired, so his patience is running short. "I'm the problem", he forcefully responds. "Emma, you were the Dark One for six weeks and only gave in to the darkness out of love. I plunged in headfirst, in a second, for revenge". He can't keep the notes of disgust with himself out of his voice. "I was weak."

He stands up from the couch, happy to be able to move freely and painlessly. But the self loathing and guilt he feels because of the reasons he needed to be rescued and healed cause his stomach to churn.

Emma is having a hard time understanding what is going on in Hook's head. More confusion covers her face as she says, "Not in the end".

He's moved away, almost to the kitchen at this point, while Emma stays on the couch.

"Emma, I let the darkness _consume_ me. It wasn't gradual, it wasn't by degrees. It wasn't for some noble purpose. I fought it for what, 5 minutes? I thought I'd left my revenge behind me. But as soon as Rumpelstiltskin said that embracing the darkness was how I could finally get my revenge on him, I jumped right back into it. And even when you came and chased him away, once I found out about Excalibur", he paused. "Well, you know." He didn't want to voice the actions he'd taken: deceiving her into believing he wanted to get rid of the darkness, rejecting her pleas that darkness was not who he was, crushing Merlin's heart. The list went on.

"Killian, I should have trusted you from the beginning. I'm sorry. I did this to you. It was my fault."

"No, Swan, it's mine! I was mad that you took away my choice. But that was no excuse for how I deceived you in Camelot or what I did. Or the things I said to you in Storybrooke", he added softly.

Emma knew that he was talking about when he told her that she was nothing but a distraction, that she'd always be an orphan and that he wanted to hurt her. At the time, it had felt like a stab in the heart. But she knew, deep down, that it wasn't her Killian saying those things. It was just another manifestation of the darkness.

"That wasn't you. That was the Dark One lashing out and I understand that. I can't say that it didn't hurt. But I have forgiven all of that, because it wasn't YOU. I did things to you that I wish I could take back too, you know."

"Perhaps. But nothing like me, Swan. I _embraced_ it. I had _fun_ with it. I took _pleasure_ in wounding you. And I can't deny that I regret that I didn't just run the Crocodile through, when I had the power. Rather than fixing his leg, I should have just twisted his neck. I thought I'd moved beyond all that, but apparently I haven't. You raised the bar very high, Swan. The truth is, I don't measure up. Perhaps I never did."

Emma rose from the couch and walked over to where Killian stood. "Let me be the judge of that. If you didn't, would I have come all the way down here to try and save you?" She was starting to get frustrated.

"That's my point. I'm not sure I deserve saving." Once again, he couldn't look her in the eye.

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying? That you want to STAY down here?" Why would he want to stay here when they had come down to save him? Didn't he want to go back and build that future that they had talked about? He just wanted to throw that away? "What about our future, Killian."

At the use of his given name and talk of their future, he turned to look at her. Once again, he saw hurt in her eyes. Hurt he had placed there. Hurt that could have been avoided if he'd just been more careful when he rushed Arthur. If he'd just avoided the wound from Excalibur, ALL of this would have been avoided. Emma would have ignited the spark, Excalibur would have been rejoined with the dagger and they would have come home to this house and their future in StoryBrooke. But his foolishness had started this whole turn of events in motion and he'd been the one to plunge them both into darkness.

Killian started to respond, "Swan, I don't deserve…", but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Emma hesitated, unsure whether to answer the door or force Killian to finish what he was saying. In the end, she figured that Killian wasn't going to continue and she'd better just get the door. "We are not done talking about this", she said as she moved to open the door, not realizing who was on the other side.


	3. 3 Emma and Henry: Dating

_Set between 4x03 and 4x04. What happens after Emma and Killian's kiss in the street and the next day when she asks him out._

 _Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to their creators and ABC. Thanks for letting me play with them in my head._

"Well love, you don't have to worry. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

Long after Emma had returned home, Killian's words kept running through her head. It had been easy to believe him when he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips meeting hers in a kiss meant to erase any doubt about his intent. He wanted this, he wasn't going anywhere.

But now, as she stared at the ceiling, her head started taking over again, rather than her hormones. Or was it her heart? She'd always ended up alone. Her whole life. Every relationship had ended the same way; get close, think that things might just work out this time, start believing it. Then BAM, everything goes to hell, once again.

Yet, something with Hook felt different. He'd definitely had plenty of chances to go away. In fact, he had gone away. But then he came back. And despite all her attempts to push him away and keep him at arm's length since then, he hadn't left again. He'd been patient, even when she treated him like crap and he really did seem to just GET her. All of her. He'd called her out when he needed to and been supportive the rest of the time. He gave her space, but yet was always there when she needed him to be. And, he was absolutely gorgeous, she couldn't deny that. As she finally dozed off, she thought, "Maybe, just maybe, this time, things will be different. After all, I found my parents. I found my son. I found a place to call home. Maybe I can find a love too."

When Emma woke the next day, she decided that she was going to go ahead and try this 'thing' with Hook. But how? She and Hook couldn't just keep making out in front of Granny's, as enjoyable as that was. They needed to do something that normal people who were interested in each other did, like date. Hook was right, everything they'd done had been related to chasing some villain or saving the town. Could they really just be like two normal people and go on a normal date?

After getting dressed, Emma went downstairs. Henry was already seated at the counter, shoving cereal in his mouth. "Morning kid", Emma said as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She went to the coffee pot that David and Mary Margaret had left for her and poured herself a cup. She eyed Henry over the rim of her mug as she took a sip. She was trying to think back to the year in New York. How had she broached the subject of dating Walsh with Henry then? That seemed infinitely easier than this as she recalled. She was lost in thought, when Henry dropped his dishes into the sink with a clang and she jumped. "Sorry," he said. "You seem preoccupied this morning. Thinking about the Snow Queen?"

"Hmm, what? No, actually.", Emma signed. "Might as well just go for it", she thought to herself. "I was just wondering," she said casually as she took another sip of coffee. "What would you think if I went on a date with Hook?"

Henry stared at her for a moment. "You, and Captain Hook, on a date", he asked with a smirk.

Why did everyone smirk at her? "Well, when you put it like that…"

"I don't know. I mean he WAS a villain and if he'd just given you the magic bean in the first place, I probably wouldn't have been kidnapped and taken to Neverland. And there's the fact that he's been trying to kill my grandfather for over 100 years." He paused and started packing up his books for school.

"So that's a No, then", Emma asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"But, he did come back and help you to rescue me from Pan, and he came for us in New York, and helped defeat the Wicked Witch. He seems to have stopped trying to kill my grandpa. And he has been pretty cool telling me stuff about my dad and teaching me how to sail. So, I guess I'm okay with it."

"Really?", Emma asked. This time trying not to seem too pleased.

"Yeah, if it's something that you want to do, then yeah. Now, give me a ride to school cause I'm such a great son", he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and opened the door.

Emma smiled and shook her head. She took one last swallow of coffee, put the empty mug in the sink and followed Henry out the door. Yeah, things were looking up in her life, despite the Snow Queen. Maybe this thing with Hook would work out too.


	4. 4 Emma and Killian: Move on

Killian and Emma – Underworld 2;

 _Part of the scene where Emma, Killian, and Liam are at the Sorcerer's house looking for the missing pages from the book. A bit more conversation between Killian and Emma after Liam throws the pages in the well._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to ABC and their creators. Thank you for letting me play._

Something just wasn't sitting right with Emma. If Liam was a guiltless as he and Killian claimed, why was he still in the Underworld? She knew that she wasn't at her 100% best right now, but her lie detector was telling her that Liam was hiding something. Killian might not want to see it, and she wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she was going to find out. Especially since Liam seemed to think that Killian staying in the Underworld was better than any other option. "Really," she thought, "who was being selfish now?"

Emma left the library in the Underworld version of the Sorcerer's house. She could hear the others searching upstairs, but she stayed on the ground floor. As she moved through the rooms, she eventually caught site of someone out in the yard. Going to the window, she could see Liam's shadow. She went out to confront him. As she walked down the steps, she saw Liam at the well, brushing something off his hands.

"Find anything out here?" Emma called innocently.

Liam turned around with a start, "Emma! I'm afraid a ship's captain can only be cooped up for so long. I came out to get some air. What brings you here?"

What Emma wanted to say was "Really? Being cooped up is the best excuse you came up with?" But instead she said, "I wanted to show you this", as she held out the ring that Killian had given her.

"Oh. It's the ring I gave Killian", Liam said, showing very little emotion. "I noticed he wasn't wearing it."

"That's because he gave it to me. And you know what he told me when he did? That it belonged to a much better man than him." Liam smiled knowingly. "You're his hero. He doesn't think you can do any wrong." Emma took a breath, letting her words sink in, then looked directly at Liam and said, "Which is why I can't figure out why you would lie to him."

Before Liam could respond, Killian walked toward them, "Liam, Emma, what's going on?"

"She thinks I lied to you", Liam answered.

"He took the pages. I can prove it. Ask him to show you his hands. He's been hiding them since I got here."

"Look, if it will help clear things up, I'd be happy to …", Liam started to respond, pulling one of his hands out of his jacket.

Killian interrupted him. Looking at Emma, he said, "That won't be necessary. I don't need proof to know what's really going on here. Emma, when are you going to admit that this isn't really about my brother?"

"What … else would you think it was about?"

"Us." Killian took a step toward Emma as Liam moved away. "You think that if you can prove that Liam is a villain, that I'll somehow feel that I was less of one", he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Then you can convince me that I'm worth saving and that we've got a future together."

"Killian, you are worth saving. I told you that I wouldn't have come down here if I didn't think so."

"I don't know how you can say that. I stood in front of you, Swan. I told you that the feelings I had for you were anger, disappointment and hate. I told you that you were an anchor to me and to top it all off, I stood there and told you that you would always be an orphan. I KNEW exactly how much those words would hurt you. I wanted to make you hurt. How can want to save me after I said that to you?"

"Killian, I know…"

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, Swan. I was willing to let your parents, your friends, even your son be sent down here to the Underworld. I made a deal with Nimue, just so that I could win and get my revenge on the Crocodile. I didn't care who I hurt in the process, including you, the woman I loved. I was willing to sacrifice everyone, so that I could have my revenge. I did that very thing for most of my long life. That is not someone who deserves saving, Emma."

"But you didn't let it happen. In the end, YOU stopped it all. You made the decision to do that. You were able to overcome all that darkness. You made me KILL you, to SAVE everyone. You did the right thing in the end, Killian. Doesn't that count to you."

"Oh Swan, I'm not sure that one noble act will make up for all the terrible things I've done."

"Killian, you once told me that all sins could be forgiven when someone loves you. Well, I love you. And I forgive you. Everyone else forgives you too. They wouldn't be here if they didn't. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Emma, I squandered all the good opportunities laid before me. Should I squander this one as well? The opportunity to move on? I'm sure StoryBrooke will do just fine without me in it. "

"You agree with him? ", Emma asked, nodding toward Liam.

"Why bring me back, if I should just move on? After we defeat Hades, I won't be returning with you. My fate isn't in StoryBrooke. It should be determined here." Killian couldn't look Emma in the eye. He knew that he was breaking her heart again. He was sure that it was for the best though.

Emma pleaded, "It doesn't have to be. You can come home. I want you to come home. You just have to forgive yourself." Emma paused, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She took a breath, steeling herself. "The thing is, no matter how many times I tell you or anybody else does, you have to do it yourself." And she walked past him, not sparing a glance at Liam as she did so. She was angry. Angry at Liam and angry at Killian. Maybe her anger would get through to Killian and make him reconsider.

"Emma!" Killian called after her. He was about to follow her when Liam stopped him with a hand to Killian's chest.

"Let her go, Killian. It's for the best", he said. As he lowered his hand, Killian caught sight of the ink on Liam's hands.


	5. 5 Killian and David: Moving In (Part 1)

Killian and David – Moving In (Part 1);

 _The scene where Killian actually moves into Emma's house. Since we didn't get that on the show (grrrr). This is the first part, where I imagined David helping Killian and having a little talk. The second part will be Killian and Emma._

 _Thanks to all who have favorited, reviewed or followed this tale. I truly appreciate it. On with the story._

David parked his truck near the docks. He could not believe that he was doing this. He was actually helping Hook move into his daughter's house. It was true that the pirate had grown on him, but to actually be helping him move in with Emma, well…. He shook his head as he pulled the keys from the ignition. How he had let Snow talk him into this was beyond him. But she had started talking about how it would show Emma that they supported her in this and that they truly had accepted Hook as part of their family and it was a nice gesture. In the end, he couldn't come up with any argument other than he didn't like it, so he agreed to help. He wasn't sure about the family part yet, but he did want to be there for Emma, no matter how much he disliked the idea of Emma living with ANYONE but Henry. So, here he was, giving Hook a ride.

David got out of his truck and closed the door. He saw Hook and Belle talking on the deck of the Jolly Roger and waved as he approached.

'Ahh, well, it appears that my ride has arrived, Belle. Remember, just call out if you should need anything. I'll be back from time to time to check that all is well", Killian said to Belle as he lifted his chest of belongings.

"I'll be fine, Killian. Tell Emma I said hello", Belle responded as David approached the side of the ship and she turned to wave.

David returned the wave as Killian started walking down the gangway. "Thanks for offering to give me a ride to Emma's, Dave. It would have been a bit of a struggle to carry this all the way."

David put on his best smile. "It's no trouble. You have more on the ship? I'll help carry them to the truck."

"This is it, mate", Killian replied.

"You don't have any other boxes or trunks", David asked incredulously.

Killian smiled, "As I told Belle, the seafaring life doesn't lend itself to collecting many belongings. If I find I need anything else, I can always come back and get it."

"Okay. Well, let's get going then."

Killian followed David back to his truck and deposited his trunk in the back. They both climbed into the cab and David started the ignition, backing out of his parking space and turning the vehicle back towards town and Emma's house.

Killian decided to break the silence as they drove towards Emma's. "I do appreciate the lift, mate. I had expected that Emma might bring her yellow contraption to collect me."

David sighed. He had been hoping to avoid actually saying anything to Hook about why it was him and not Emma. "You're welcome. Snow and I thought that Emma's car might be too small for all your belongings. And we wanted to show Emma that we support her," he paused and took a breath, "and you, in this", he said sincerely. "Besides, it gives me the opportunity to give you my 'You hurt her and you will have to answer to me' speech", he said half-jokingly.

"Ahh, I knew there had to be an ulterior motive on your part. Other than just the goodness of your heart", Killian replied as he looked out the side window.

Neither said anything for a few moments, then David spoke up, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Truthfully though, it's no secret that I didn't like you when you first came to StoryBrooke. But, I realize that you have turned yourself around and aren't the same person. And you do make Emma happy. So, I'm willing to let the past be in the past."

"I appreciate that, mate."

With that, they arrived at Emma's. David parked in front of the house, shutting the engine down.

Before getting out, he turned to Killian, a steely look in his eye. "But, I'm serious. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and your little visit with Hades will seem like a stroll along the beach. You understand me?"

Killian smiled as he looked out the front window of the vehicle. He'd expected something like this. Reformed or not, he still had a lot to make up for and the Charmings were fiercely protective of each other. "I told you once before that whatever Emma and I became was up to her as much as me." David nodded, recalling their conversation in front of the ice wall.

Killian turned and looked at David, matching the seriousness in his eye. "That still holds true. But, I will do everything in my power to love and protect her every day that she will allow me to. I've been given a second chance. I'm not going to squander it."

David nodded, indicating he believed him. "All right then. Well, let's get your things inside." He got out of the truck. Killian followed and helped to lower the tailgate.

"I've got this", David said as he grabbed the chest. They both turned as Emma opened the front door and stood in the doorway, smiling. David lifted the chest and turned toward the house, saying, "Just remember, you may be living here now, but I reserve the right to come over and make my daughter breakfast whenever I want to."

"That's fine, Dave', Killian replied as he closed the tailgate. He walked past David, then turned around taking a few steps backwards, looking at Emma's father and said, "But you may want to make sure you call or knock first. Just to be sure you don't see anything you don't want to." With that, Killian smiled, raising his eyebrow, and turned around to greet Emma on the steps of his new home.


	6. Killian and Emma: Moving In (Part 2)

_The scene where Killian actually moves into Emma's house._ _Since we didn't get that on the show (grrrr)._ _This is the second part, with Killian arriving at Emma's with his stuff._ _Sorry for the delay._ _I struggled with this, I think because I can imagine it going so many different ways._ _I'm sure this doesn't do it justice though._ _Hope you enjoy._

Emma waited on the top step as Killian and her father made their way up the sidewalk. Killian had been walking backward, saying something to her Dad, then turned around with a wide smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"Hello Swan", he said as he walked up the steps, took her hand and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him.

"Hi", she replied. She looked over his shoulder. "Thanks for helping Killian move in, Dad. Do you need a hand with the rest of it?"

"This is it and you're welcome", David replied as he reached the top step.

"Seriously? That is all you have?" Emma asked, looking between Killian and her father.

"Yes, Swan. I only brought essentials with me. I don't have many belongings to begin with and many of those should stay on the Jolly Rodger."

"Okaaay, well, come on in then", and Emma turned and walked through the still open front door. David motioned for Killian to go next, following the couple inside.

Emma had stopped in the entry way, halfway between the kitchen and the living area, not sure what to do next.

"So where do you want me to put this?" David asked as he jiggled the trunk he was carrying.

Emma pointed to the kitchen table and said, "Oh, um, I guess you can just put it on the table." She looked at Killian, "You really have everything you need in that one chest?"

"Aye", Killian replied.

The three of them stood there, looking at each other, the floor, the kitchen. Emma shifter her feet and put her hands in her back pockets. "So, ummmm", Emma started to say.

David broke in, "Is Henry here?" he asked.

"No, he had a study date with Violet this afternoon and then he's going to head over to Regina's for the night." She looked at Killian, "I told him he should stay, but he said he wanted to give us some space tonight. Whatever that meant. I'm sure he'll be here bright and early tomorrow though", Emma said, trying to reassure him that Henry was okay with his moving in.

Killian smiled, "Of course, Swan." Truth be told, he wasn't quite sure what Henry thought of this whole moving in thing. He seemed okay with Emma dating him and she'd said that she'd talked to him and he'd seemed okay with the idea. But he'd yet to talk with the lad himself and he wasn't sure what kind of reception he was really going to get from the boy.

"Okay, well, I'll be heading off, then. Snow said you are welcome to stop over for dinner if you'd like ", David said as he moved toward the door. He placed a kiss on Emma's head as he passed her. She followed him to the door. "Tell mom we're just going to order in tonight and get settled if that's okay. Thanks again, Dad."

"Anytime", David said as stopped in the open doorway. "Bye, Hook."

Emma closed the door behind him and turned to look at Killian. She suddenly didn't know what to do. She'd been waiting all morning for him to arrive, making sure there was room in the closet and dresser for him, setting our extra towels, and generally just fidgeting around. Now that he was here, she wasn't sure what to do. This shouldn't be awkward. They'd been alone in her house before. Dinner. Yeah, start with that.

"Sooo, do you have a preference for dinner?"

Killian sauntered over to her as he raised an eyebrow. "A little early for dinner, don't you think Swan?"

Emma glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. 2:15. "Oh, yeah, I guess so. But you know, if you have a preference for later, we could just decide on it now."

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Emma close to him. She raised her hands to rest on his chest. "Are you nervous?", he asked.

She sighed, "Maybe a little." Killian stayed silent, giving her time to voice her thoughts. "It's just, I've never really _lived_ with my boyfriend before, in a house and stuff. Neal and I lived out of my car and were always moving around. I'm not sure I know how to do this."

Killian nudged her to look at him. "Emma, it's been a fair amount of time since I shared my space with anyone as well, love. And, it's been an even longer time since I've lived in an actual house. But we both want this, yeah? So, we'll figure it out together." He smiled a small hopeful smile.

Emma relaxed in his arms and returned the smile. "You're very convincing, you know that.?

He gently kissed her lips. "I know." And he kissed her again.

"Now", he paused as he pulled her by her hand away from the door back towards the kitchen, "do you want to show me this closet that has room for some black leather?"

Emma smiled, "Follow me", and walked to the stairs leading up to her, check that, their bedroom. Killian picked up his chest of belongings and followed her. When they reached the second floor, Emma pointed out Henry's room and the 'extra room', which she hadn't decided what to do with yet. Maybe Killian could help with that.

She reached the door to their room and stepped through the open door there. Killian hadn't been up to her bedroom yet and paused in the doorway. He'd expected something similar to her room at her parent's loft, white furniture and a flowery bedspread. Instead, what he saw was something less feminine. The focus of the room was a large 4 poster bed in a light wood with intricate carving on the headboard. It was covered in a navy-blue bedsheet with a subtle pattern in the same shade of blue embroidered into it, not a flower in sight. A pair of nightstands were on either side of the bed, with small lamps set on them. There was a large armoire to the right, next to a doorway leading to the bath and a large dresser next to where he was standing. To the left was a sitting area with two comfortable looking chairs with footstools.

Killian set his chest down on the bed and looked out the windows by the sitting area. A beautiful view looking out toward the water greeted him. He shook his head as he thought back to picking out this house as a hope for his future with Emma. It really was perfect for her, for them.

Emma had been watching him take in everything and saw the small shake of his head. "Something wrong?", she asked.

"Not at all. It's a lovely view. I am a bit surprised by the furnishings though. I expected to see your room from your parent's loft here."

"Well, that was all really my Mom's anyway and it didn't seem to fit here. Besides, I wanted this to be something for both of us. Do you like it?", she asked hopefully.

Killian smiled and walked to where Emma was standing. "Very much." He gently leaned down to kiss her lips. After a few moments of the gentle touch, Emma pulled back and smiled. "Good", she said. "Now, I'm dying to see what's in that trunk of yours. Shall we unpack."

She moved over to the closet door and opened it with a flourish. "I've made room here for your leather," she said with a smile and then opened a few drawers in the dresser. "And there is space here and in the armoire."

Killian moved to the bed and opened the chest. Emma followed him and looked over his shoulder as he pulled out 3 neatly folded shirts, 2 pairs of dark jeans, a leather vest, some socks and boxer briefs and set them on the bed. "That's it?", Emma asked, looking at the sparse collection of clothes. "We really need to expand your wardrobe."

"I know what works Swan. No need for lots of extraneous clothing."

"What about your pirate coat and boots and stuff?"

"I left that on my ship. Didn't think I'd need it here", Killian replied.

Emma leaned in to him and said softly, "Well, you might want to think about bringing it over sometime, and the red vest. Just in case, there is some need for it… ", she trailed off as she cast her eyes to the floor.

Killian smiled a wide, toothy smile. Sometimes, his Swan really could surprise him. "Well, if there is some need of it, I'll be sure to get it on my next trip to the Jolly. Just in case, there is a need…." Emma returned the smile and they stood there, just smiling at each other.

After several heartbeats, Emma broke out of the moment and said, "Okay, well, why don't we put your stuff away then."

Together, they hung the shirts and vest in the closet and placed the jeans, socks and briefs in drawers. Emma smiled as Killian places his briefs in a drawer. She'd wondered about his choice of underwear. Her smile got bigger as it hit her that they were really doing this. Sharing not only adventures, but a house. She never thought she'd be in this position.

"So, is that it. Nothing else in there?", she asked.

He reached into the chest and started pulling out the remaining items, one by one. "Just a few books, a tray for my rings, my grooming essentials and this." He pulled the last item out with a flourish.

Emma looked at the dark colored bottle he was holding out. "Let me guess. Rum?"

"Not just rum, Swan. The finest rum in all the realms. Not that watered-down swill that the Rabbit Hole tries to pass off as rum or the passable liquid that Granny serves. I have a bit of a stash of the good stuff on the Jolly, you see", he said with pride.

"What, no buried treasure, gold or doubloons at the bottom of that thing?", Emma joked.

"A pirate never keeps all his treasure with him, Swan. Never know when someone will try to take it. Don't worry, I've got my treasure safely hidden away." Killian leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Now, shall we open this bottle and toast our new living arrangements, love?" He pulled back and raised one eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

Emma couldn't help but smile widely. "Let's get the glasses", she said as she grabbed his hook and pulled him out of their room.


End file.
